The moon will shine as bright
by violetsarewhite
Summary: Two countries who loves each other and will do anything for them to be happy. But what happens if the other goes to far and ended up hurting the other. Takes place after Japan's betrayal. Totally AU! Mpreg, don't read if you no like.


**hey! this is like, the first time I posted something with a little.. hmm hm.. in ... so yeah**

**I'm not really good at writing this kind of stuff.. but I try.. so yeah... sorry if it's roughly done.. don't shoot me! please! oh god!**

**WARNING!: SMUFF AND VIOLENCE! AND MPREG, I YOU DON'T LIKE.. PLEASE DON'T READ! why are you even here! omg..**

**A little background about this fic, You know all about the betrayal of Japan right? well.. this is an AU so, yeah.. it takes place after that.. we never got that.. AU AU AU! PURE AU!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! HIMARUYA-SENSEI DOES! IF I DID I MADE IT INTO A SHOUNEN-AI ANIME AND MAID CHINA AND JAPAN CANON AS HELL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_"Yao-san.."_

_Kiku pleaded deperately as he clings on the older nation on top of him. Arms arms around his neck, and legs tucked firmly besides his waist. As Yao thrusted himself in the other again, going in deeper as he does so. Kiku couldn't help but moan in the pleasure he was getting right now. They both lean in to kiss each other fiercly. Yao tongue playing with Kiku's, as both their's was dancing in sync._

_Kiku pulled back, as he felt Yao moving in a faster pace, which made his body shiver all over. Whenever Yao thrusts in, Kiku felt these vibrations althrough out his body, and wanting Yao even more. Kiku wanted him more, he wanted everything of Yao, he just wanted Yao._

_"Kiku.."_

_Yao whimpered as he felt the younger tightening around him. He just thrusted in harder, recieving a loud moan from Kiku, and his back arched up. Yao held Kiku's waist so he would stay put as he moves faster and going in deeper everytime he thrusts in. Hitting that spot Kiku would go crazy repeatedly. Kissing every inch of Kiku's body. And kissing him while their tongues dance._

_"Yao..please.." Kiku pleaded._

_"What is it?"_

_Kiku grabbed one of the older's hand. As he whispered. "I need you.."_

_"To what?"_

_Kiku was too exhausted for voice to come out from his mouth. But Yao can read his lips clearly, as his hand made it's way down to Kiku's hard length. He started rubbing it, as Kiku moaned in pleasure. Yao started pumping it while he moves in and out of the younger. He could swore there's pre-cum dripping over his hand. He knew Kiku wasn't going to last any longer, neither was he, they both need release._

_"Yao-san.. more.." Kiku moaned softly as the older nation did what the other pleases._

_"Kiku.. I.."_

_Kiku wrapped his arms around the older and pulling him in, so that he could kiss Yao. As their mouths, locked against each other, Yao began moving his hand and hips even more, which made Kiku pull out and breathe. "Y-Yao..! I'm.. going..!" Kiku let out a scream as he came, and splurting all over Yao's hand, and his stomach. Yao couldn't hold it much longer as he came, just moment after Kiku did, inside him. Letting out a soft scream as he did so._

_Moments after regaining his strength, Yao pulled out of the younger and layed beside him, wrapping his arms around Kiku as he pulled him closer. Kiku curled against the elder nation, feeling his warmth. Yao rested his head on the crown of Kiku's head, kissing it lightly and sniffing his scent, which was the scent of the sakura flower, which Yao is fond of._

_"Yao.." the younger whispered softly. As he closed his eyes, snuggling on the other nation, and almost falling into a deep slumber. "love you.."_

_Yao smiled and kisses his head again before he replied. "I love you too."_

_With that both fell asleep around each other's arms, and exchanging heat from each other's body, safe and unharmed as they both slept beside the ones they love._

* * *

><p><em>"Kiku I brought watermelons" A cheerful voice from behind was heard. Kiku turned around to see Yao standing on the porch with a tray of sliced watermelons and tea on it. Yao placed it down beside them before taking his sit on the porch. Gazing up at the glowing moon as he held Kiku's hand.<em>

_"It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"It most surely is" Kiku stated as he leaned on Yao, resting his head on his shoulder._

_"Oh that's right.." Yao begun. "What are your plans by the way?"_

_"My plans?" Kiku sat up straight and looked down a bit. Before he continued. "Well... I want to become stronger" Kiku paused to reassure the older nation was still listening. "Perhaps the power of the occident will reach Asia, and I'll fight, no matter what. Even if I have to sacrifice something important to me."_

_There was a long silence between them. Yao took that moment to look at Kiku. He sees the determination in his eyes, was he serious about this? Isn't that a little dangerous for him? Well, no matter what Kiku wants to do, Yao would still be proud of him, and support his decisions. Kiku looked back at the elder and smiled at him as he leaned on him again._

_"But really that doesn't matter now Yao-san.." Kiku said as he closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the older's hands. "What matters is that you're beside me now, and always."_

_Yao smiled as he rested his head on the younger's. "No matter what Kiku, I'll be right here. Even though I'm no physically, but.. you know what I mean!"_

_Kiku chuckled as he opened his eyes again and gazed up on the moon. "Just like the moon?"_

_"Just like it, and our love will shine as bright." Yao stated, as they spent the night, gazing over the bright moon above them._

* * *

><p>"Kiku.. what are you-"<p>

Kiku slid his katana from the clothe that was covering it, as he pointed the sharp blade towards Yao. He stared at him with empty eyes, though Yao could swore there are tears behind them as he looked at him straight, Yao's eyes filled with confusion. He tried to grab Kiku's wrist but Kiku just swung the blade, causing it to slash the elder's sleeve. Yao took a step backwards after that movement. He blinked in confusion and horror. Why was Kiku doing this.

"Kiku, put that down, it's dangerous." Yao attempted to step towards Kiku again. This time Kiku didn't move, which was a good sign. But that was Yao thought. Yao took another stepped forward again, and now, Kiku kicked him in his gut, causing Yao to fall on his back.

Kiku stepped forward as he dragged his katana along the floor. Him kicking Yao once more as Yao turned around, laying on his stomach and deperately crawled and put all his strength to stand up. But, by now, Kiku was steping on him, not allowing him to stand up. Yao turned his head to look at Kiku. He widened his eyes at what he saw.

Kiku had his hand raised, his katana in his hands, ready to strike. But what shocked Yao was Kiku's expression. Kiku still had this empty eyes, but now, there were tears running down his face, and it seemed that there was something forcing him to do this. Yao didn't clearly understand, but he did understand the expression Kiku had was pain, hurt and regret, with a little sign of anger. Yao was cut from his thoughts as Kiku whispered softy words, which was really hard for the older nation to register. As Kiku's blade swung down and thore the elder's back. Yao screamed in pain. As blood dripped along the tatami floor. Kiku's katana had Yao's blood streaming down.

"Kiku..w-why.." Yao used his remaining strength to say those words before he felt unconscious on the floor. Kiku stared down at Yao with those empty, tear filled eyes. Kiku felt down on his knees and dropped his katana. He looked at his hands, spots of red across it. He covered his eyes with his hands as he began sobbing over the older nation before him.

After some moments. Kiku grabbed his katana, stood up and left the lifeless body of his former lover. _"Forgive me, Yao-san.."_ was those words he said after slashing the older's back.

As he walked out, he felt something kick in. He felt nauseous, he grabbed his stomach and fell in his knees. After that he covered his mouth. His eyes widening realizing what was going on with him. He hurried back to his way home.

After he was back on his feet again. That nausea was kicking in again. At first he thought there was no way it's going to happen. But since it happened more than once, it was possible. He went to his room, he cursed under his breathe and sobbed on his bed until his eyes we're sore from crying. Now he did something that he will regret forever. Something that causes him to loose something he love, sacrificing something that's worth loosing his life for.

The only thing now he has in memory of Yao now was the child he was bearing inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew it! it's! ugh! so... really... wth..?<strong>

**I don't like the ending so much... it's... BAD... like really terrible.. sigh..**

**but thanks for reading this though.. here have a watermelon~ Reviews?**


End file.
